<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【羅】Raven by Rokugatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564906">【羅】Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu'>Rokugatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antisocial Personality Disorder, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hypnosis, Language Induction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>渡鴉啊，你到底是帶來不祥，還是帶來解脫束縛的象徵？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【羅】Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非典型乙女文，基本上是架空設定<br/>*羅是醫生，女主是囚犯<br/>*有好多私設，ooc見諒🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh Raven won't you sing me a happy song？</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>渡鴉啊，能否鳴唱一首歡樂的曲子給我聽？</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白色房間，一張桌子，兩人對坐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「藍苒當家……就是你吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「當家？醫生你的說話方式很有趣呢。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著眼前笑得一臉悠哉，好像待在舒適的咖啡室跟別人談天的少女，羅回想起剛剛在進來房間前略讀的資料。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>藍苒，二十歲，出生於完整家庭，亦擁有良好教育，童年並沒有悲慘的過去。只是近幾年的恐怖襲擊事件很多都和她有關，卻又沒有實質證據指證是兇手，直至上個月的屠殺事件，她主動走到警察面前自首。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>想起資料最後一行，用着赤紅色寫着【*海爾氏精神病態量表：30，診斷為有精神病——反社會人格】。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>再次視線焦點放在眼前用手指繞着自己水藍色髮絲的少女，看著與髮色一樣，裝載着滿是笑意嬉戲的眼睛，他臉色不禁沉了沉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眼前人恐怕不但是反社會人格者，而且還是個*高功能反社會人格者。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>懷特精神病治療中心，又名白色監獄，這裏專門處理需要精神觀察、治療、評估或特別心理服務的犯人、還押犯或羈留者們。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為什麼會有這個別稱呢？是因為所有東西都是白色。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白色的牆，白色的天花板，白色的磁磚，白色的燈光，白色的衣服，白色的鐵欄。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>視覺觸及之處都是白色，純潔毫無瑕疵的白色，這裏彷彿容不下其他色彩。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅是這裏的醫生，工作就是跟犯人們聊天，做他們的心靈治療師，輔導他們。他看過各種各樣的病人：有尖聲呼叫的，有一言不發的，有胡言亂語的，有崩潰痛哭的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但能正常說話笑容自如的，眼前人在他任職以來，第一個遇上的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅把遊離在外的思緒拉回來，他輕咳一聲，開始進行對話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「藍苒當家能不能分享一下自己的事？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我的事呢……」玩弄髮絲的動作停下，她微微歪頭露出天真的笑容說：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「小時候受到父母的虐待，導致我心靈扭曲開始殺人犯罪。直至上個月我突然醒悟過來，為了向自己所犯下的罪懺悔所以向警察自首了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>說謊。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅看著對方清澈無辜的眼神，眼神暗了暗的想着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為了自己的利益或娛樂來進行詐欺、欺騙、哄騙、愚弄他人等的事，可是反社會人格的一大特徵。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是這樣啊。」他這樣回應。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她總是在唱同一首歌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅好幾次在走廊經過她的房間時，柔美的歌唱聲都會傳入耳裏。大多都是快步經過房間，只能略略聽到幾句歌詞，不過並不是什麼歡樂的內容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今天又是和她進行心理輔導的日子，他打開輔導房間的門時，聽到的是熟悉的哼唱曲調。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>歌聲戛然而止，對方發現他來了笑瞇瞇地說「特拉法爾加醫生，你又來了？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他嗯了一聲淡淡地說「今天是和你進行輔導的日子。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>藍苒欣然的應了聲好，乖乖的坐在椅子上，雙手放在桌上坐直身子一副乖寶寶的模樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>背着她關門的羅只是睨了她裝模作樣的樣子一眼，然後坐在她對面開始聊天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「常常聽到你重覆地唱同一首曲子，這首歌對當家來說有什麼特別意思麼？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聊了幾句後，羅狀似隨意的提起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯？只是小時候無聊時作的曲子而已。」彷彿想到什麼，她打趣地說「難道特拉法爾加醫生想聽嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「有空的話。」他婉轉地拒絕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好吧。」她惋惜地說，下一秒唇畔勾起彎曲的弧度「說起來我很好奇醫生你的紋身呢，每隻手指都有紋上字母，對你來說有什麼特別意思嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「沒什麼，之前年少輕狂而已。」十指交叉，指腹捂住字母，他臉色如常地說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>之後又聊了幾句就結束輔導了，打開房門的羅聽到她的呼喚聲，扭過頭回望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「期待下次和特拉法爾加醫生的談話。」她啟唇吐出這句話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他看著對方眼裏雖盛着笑意，卻深不見底的水藍色眼睛，倏然有種自己被看穿了的錯覺。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「當家是出生於良好的家庭吧。」羅用着淡然的語氣說道「初次見面時你說謊了吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯，是哦。」藍苒絲毫沒有被戳破謊言的羞怒感，爽快的承認了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那麼到底是甚麼因素，促使你去殺人犯罪呢，是別人的教唆嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅定定的盯著她：資料終究是資料，片面的字詞不一定會帶出齊全的資訊。雖然眼前人總是謊話連篇，但自己還是想聽她親口說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>對於其他病人他都是採用*開放式問題，慢慢了解他們的心理從而進行溝通交流，但唯獨眼前少女他一開始就直接用*封閉式問題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>正常人察覺到自己犯錯時，會產生愧疚懊悔感，後悔莫及；可反社會人格者正正相反，他們缺乏同理心，只會合理化對他人的傷害，難以走進內心改變想法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>更不用說對方是高智商反社會人格，大概在她眼裏任何方法套話都是形同虛設吧，那倒不如開門見山地問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>靜默了一會兒後，她放鬆了身子，桌子下的雙腿微微分開不再合攏，托着下巴笑着說：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>「如果要用一個比喻的話，就是*每一個人心中都有一個茶壺，而我的天生就有一個漏洞，怎樣填補也沒用，所以最後就鬆手讓它摔到地上。」</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「契機？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是呢……在第一次嘗試殺人吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>語氣猶如在聊今天天氣一樣，藍苒滿臉笑容地說出這句話，可羅卻覺得絲絲寒氣從體內開始亂竄。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我覺得人在掙脫死亡魔掌時的臉部表情很有趣。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她的指尖有節奏的輕敲在桌子上，嗒嗒聲在寂靜的房間環繞着，顯得既突兀又詭異。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她轉換了話題「只說我的事很無聊啊，不如來聊一下醫生你的事吧！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我對醫生你身上的紋身很感興趣啊，分別在手指上紋了【DEATH】的字母，以前發生過什麼嗎？」她把視線從他臉上移到手背上，笑瞇瞇地問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「之前已經說過了吧？只是年少輕狂而已。」聞言羅像上次那樣十指交叉把紋身捂住了，像是把自己的過去緊緊護住，不讓對方覬覦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>直覺告訴他，不要讓眼前人作任何猜測，要不然萬劫不復。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那前胸的心形紋身呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「！你怎麼……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「咦？我沒猜錯啊。」她驚喜地雙手合十說道「醫生好幾次在走廊經過我的房間了吧，急步走路時衣領都東歪西斜了，恰巧看到丁點兒紋身，看著紋路就猜測是不是心形，沒想到還真的是啊！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……輔導結束了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>隔了好久羅才吐出這句話，他率先站起身離去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是在打開房門聽到後背的輕笑聲時，驀然覺得剛剛那句說得很蒼白無力。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「醫生啊，我覺得你不正常。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這次的輔導，藍苒難得率先打開話題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……何而見得？」拉前椅子的動作頓了一下，羅冷靜地回問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你的眼底裏隱藏着仇恨的火焰。」雙手做出尖塔式的手勢，她微笑地說「醫生，其實你在壓抑自己吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……你在說什麼？」他緊握了雙手，死死的盯著她。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>尖塔式手勢——那是代表自信；緊握雙手——是代表緊張。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我是在說——」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她按着桌子站起來身體傾前的盯著他，從對方有着濃重黑眼圈，漆黑的眸子中看到自己的的倒影，她勾起一抹笑容說道：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你曾經想要殺人吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你和我是一樣的，內心的茶壺都是有裂縫，但有人緊緊的捂住不放手。」她重新坐回椅子上說道「只是裂了就是裂了，補不回。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著她嘴角向上揚一副愉悅的樣子，羅張了張嘴，卻想不出反駁的話來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我向警察自首是因為想來這裏體驗一下在這裏的生活。」話語頓了頓，她繼續說道「現在體驗夠了，我想出去，醫生你會來麼？會跟着我去實現你的復仇嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>隔了好久，羅問非所答地說了句「……你知道這房間有閉路電視的吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「知道啊，但那又如何？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她露出一個燦爛，卻滲人的笑容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>「我只是一個精神病人而已，誰會把我的話當真？」</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃6</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅有一個悲慘的童年。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他出生於一個幸福的家庭，父母都是從醫的關係，從小就對醫學很感興趣，決定長大後要當醫生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是他沒有想到自己居住的地區會受到恐怖襲擊：滿眼橘色的大火，耳邊不斷循環的慘叫聲，他看著已經化成灰燼的屋子，跪在地上失聲痛哭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他是那場恐怖襲擊裏唯一的生還者——始作俑者看到他眼裏仇恨狂暴的情緒，感覺很有趣，就拾走了他作收養。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>後來這組織有一個新加入的成員，他叫柯拉松，是個啞巴，據說是頭領失散多年的弟弟。他帶羅逃離這個組織，二人逃到很遠的地方後開始生活，在孤僻寧靜的鄉村地區定居下來時，柯拉松才開聲說話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他說自己其實是警察派來的臥底，因為不想看到羅成為這組織的幹部，所以帶了他逃跑，柯拉松知道這完全暴露了自己不是忠心於組織，但他對於拯救了羅這事並不後悔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同住期間柯拉松慢慢改變了羅，讓他放下仇恨開啟新生活，羅覺得那時候是自至失去家園後，第一次重新體會到快樂的情緒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是他親眼看到前來追殺他們的組織殺手舉槍射殺了柯拉松先生時，覺得這幾個月的記憶片段瞬間支離破碎，消失了一段時間的仇恨又再次充斥着他的內心，怒氣在體內亂竄。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他想報仇，可是柯拉松先生在嚥下最後一口氣前，叫他放下仇恨去當醫生，實現之前的夢想。羅遵從照做了他的話，成為了醫生……他不想讓柯拉松先生失望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>其實藍苒說得沒錯，他內心裏的茶壺早就有裂縫了，是柯拉松先生緊緊的捂住，不讓裏面的液體漏出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是如今眼前人的話使裂縫再次擴散，怎樣捂也捂不住了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>明明她身穿着白色的病人制服，但此刻映在羅的眼簾裏，卻變成了一個*穿着黑裙的惡棍。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「期待你的加入哦，特拉法爾加·羅醫生。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>藍苒在離開房間前，傾下身向還坐在椅子上的他低聲說道，然後哼着熟悉的曲調離去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>輕柔的聲音，猶如惡魔的耳語，環繞在他的耳邊久久不散。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最近犯人們開始變得奇怪，很多自殺事件出現。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅知道是藍苒做的，他曾在食堂看到她在其他犯人耳邊說話，大概是使用了催眠手法吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>剛好在和其他犯人聊天的藍苒感覺到某處射來的視線，她扭過頭，對着暗暗觀察她的羅嫣然一笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>大概隔了一個星期，有犯人利用用膳時間，將點燃的煙和洗手間裏拿來清潔用的消毒藥水混合，做成了大爆炸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>純白色的監獄此刻加入了橘色的火焰和黑色的濃煙，四處都是火警鐘刺耳的聲響、尖叫聲、哭鬧的臉龐、推撞逃脫的人們以及繁亂的腳步聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅看著這副景象，彷彿又回到當年的場景。他靜默的瞥了一眼，抬腳往某個方向走，接近正門的方向時，他看見了一個熟悉的纖瘦身影和熟悉的哼唱聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那人像是聽到他的腳步聲，扭過頭把手放在後背笑問：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「特拉法爾加醫生，你決定了跟我一起嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……是。」他聽見了自己這樣回答。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>填補漏洞的人已經消失，茶壺終究抵不住裂縫，碎裂了。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他身前是滿臉愜意笑容走路歡快哼唱的少女，身後先傳來一聲巨響。濃煙升起擴散，在地面匍匐前進，環繞耳邊的是猛火燃燒以及遠遠傳來的警車鳴笛的聲響，他們背後的紅藍色燈光快速交替閃爍。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃終</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……為什麼你會向我說出這種話？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這種？」她轉過身疑惑地歪頭看著他，下一秒恍然大悟「邀請你的事嗎？那當然是因為覺得很有趣啊，做人要隨心所欲及時行樂呢。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>果然。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅內心苦笑了聲，真符合反社會人格者的發言。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聽到鳥類的叫聲，她抬起頭驚訝地說「大白天居然有渡鴉出現啊？真不詳啊！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞言羅也抬起頭，看到在燃燒的精神病治療中心的高空上盤旋鳴叫的渡鴉，恍惚間想起了柯拉松先生死時，牠們也在空中盤旋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……抱歉了柯拉松先生，復仇之後他一定會自首入獄的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>羅的內心默默這樣想着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少女的哼唱聲融進了渡鴉的叫聲，彷彿牠們在唱着輕快的歌曲。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>End</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[注解]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1）海爾氏精神病態量表（Hare Psychopathy Checklist，簡寫為PCL-R），用來測試是否有患上精神病，測試表總分為40，英國界定患有精神病的分數是30（美國是25），在這裏我採用了英國的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2）高功能反社會人格，這說法來自Sherlock Holmes，反社會人格可以是衝動／暴力類型，但這個喻指擁有高智商能控制自己的，通常要不是社會精英就是犯罪精英。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3）開放式問題是沒有明確指向性的問題，很好的給予回答者比較廣的思考範圍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4）封閉式問題是有指向性的問題，讓回答者只能按照既定的方向思考回答，一問一答的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5）茶壺這個比喻我借鑑了【歌舞伎町夏洛克】這個動漫的其中一個角色的說法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6）穿着黑裙的惡棍，借用了Unlike Pluto的Raven其中一句歌詞。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>